Sunday, June 16, 2019
'Charles Annenberg Weingarten (aka DJ of Nature) Checks In To Share His Excitement:' DJ of Nature's June 16, 2019 at 06:56 AKDT comment : DJ OF NATURE COMMENT 2019.06.16 06.56.JPG|DJ of Nature's June 16, 2019 06:56 AKDT comment 'Mike Fitz' June 16, 2019 11:37 AKDT Comment with June 15, 2019 Photo of 634 Popeye, Other Bears Observed 32 Chunk, 132 with her yearlings, & Subadults Recently, Update on Live Cams, First Sockeye Salmon Have Arrived:' On June 16, 2019 at 11:37 AKDT, Mike Fitz commented and shared a live cam update, bears seen information and a photo of 634 Popeye from the evening of June 15, 2019.: "Good afternoon from Brooks River! We're busy preparing for the upcoming bearcam season. As noted in the featured comment there is no set date for the bearcams to go live, so we ask for your continued patience while the bearcams are fine tuned for live streaming. More than just a little fine tuning is needed at the river mouth, however, due to the construction of an elevated bridge. Technicians are hard at work to install cameras from multiple locations on the bridge. Bear activity along Brooks River has been relatively quiet over the past few days, although several bears have been seen in the area. I can confirm that 32 Chunk, 132 and her yearling, and 634 Popeye have been here in the past few days. At least two or three subadult bears have wandered through too. The first trickle of sockeye salmon have arrived as well. MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.16 11.37 w 2019.06.15 634 PIC & 32 CHUNK & 132 w YEARLING & SUBADULTS INFO 634 PIC ONLY.jpg|634 Popeye at Brooks Falls late in the evening on June 15, 2019 by Mike Fitz MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.16 11.37 w 2019.06.15 634 PIC & 32 CHUNK & 132 w YEARLING & SUBADULTS INFO 634 PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|634 Popeye at Brooks Falls late in the evening on June 15, 2019 by Mike Fitz (zoom) I'll be here until mid July. Along with John and Naomi, we will be hosting many live video chats, text chats in the comments, and play-by-plays from the river. Stay tuned for more updates and live event schedule announcements. We'll post those as soon as we can." MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.16 11.37 w 2019.06.15 634 PIC & 32 CHUNK & 132 w YEARLING & SUBADULTS INFO 01.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 16, 2019 11:37 comment (part 1 of 2) MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.16 11.37 w 2019.06.15 634 PIC & 32 CHUNK & 132 w YEARLING & SUBADULTS INFO 02.JPG|Mike Fitz' June 16, 2019 11:37 comment (part 2 of 2) 'Book: Dena'ina Ełnena from Lake Clark National Park & Preserve, Stacey's June 16, 2019 12:55 AKDT Comment:' On June 16, 2019 at 12:55 AKDT, Stacey commented and shared information about the book Dena'ina Ełnena from Lake Clark National Park & Preserve : "Hi, everyone -- As we wait for live cams, I wanted to let you know about an amazing book that you can get free from Lake Clark National Park. From the Web site: "Dena'ina Ełnena, A Celebration is a story of the Dena'ina Athabascan people. It presents Dena'ina names that their ancestors placed across miles of the surrounding environment. This cultural atlas features traditional stories, essays, maps, photographs, and illustrations that demonstrate cultural ties to the land." I received my copy a few weeks ago, and it's wonderful! More info, and info on how to send an email to get your free copy of this book. (You might mention that you're a viewer of the explore.org bear cams.)" Link to Request Your Paperback Copy of Dena'ina Ełnena from Lake Clark National Park & Preserve ' ' STACEY COMMENT 2019.06.19 12.55 re BOOK FROM LAKE CLARK NATIONAL PARK & PRESERVE.JPG|Stacey's June 16, 2019 12:55 comment re: Copy of Dena'ina Ełnena from Lake Clark National Park & Preserve ' 'KNP&P's June 16, 2019 14:28 Facebook Post with video of Subadult with a Swallows Nest: KNP&P's June 16, 2019 14:28 Facebook post with a video of a subadult going after a swallows nest.: "Smarter than you average bear or just an average smart bear? This young bear is trying to reach swallows nest. Video by Ranger Barbara Lutes/NPS." KNP&P FB 2019.06.16 14.28 w VIDEO OF SUBADULT & SWALLOWS NEST.JPG|KNP&P's June 16, 2019 14:28 Facebook post with video of a subadult going after a swallows nest